on the sofa
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles has some news not good news, he goes to see Derek needing help (not planing on writing any more but I might)


**(not beta sorry peeps) **

Stiles' sits on the sofa at the Hale pack's home, he sits there with one leg over the other watching Derek pace the floor, growling at every thought that passed though his mind he stopped and looked at the teen "You sure?"

"Never been surer about this." He said, handing him a paper with the results, the wolf looked at the paper and Stiles saw something that looked like pain cross his face, it made his heart hurt, Derek walked over to him and knelt in front of him and touched his knees

"I'm sorry." He said

"Why are you sorry... you didn't do this to me it's the same thing my mum had..." he trailed off with a vacant look on his face

"Does your dad know?" Stiles shook his head at him and looked at him in the eyes; he could see a sad look in the wolf's eyes

"No I haven't told him what the doctor's found and he won't because you are going to give me the bite." He tells him, Derek looks at him with wide eyes and backs up a little

"Stiles?... I... "

"Derek I want the bite, I can't go the same way mum did…I can't leave my dad the same way this thing will kill me I have a year 3 tops if I'm lucky but I will be stuck in a hospital bed wasting away in pain. My dad went downhill Derek he started drinking after mum died please, I rather have a fury problem than being dead." He told to him, as hot tears started to flood his eyes and pour down his cheeks.

Derek wiped his cheeks and cupped his face, he wanted to make him feel better, no he need to make him feel better, he could smell it on him now the smell of illness and death "Stiles I will give you the bite... but can I ask you something?" Stiles looked at him and tilted his head

"What?" he asked touching Derek's cheek softly

"Let me do something that will help so that when I bite you, it will not hurt so much." He said as he leans in closer and presses his lips against the teen's, Stiles sat still and felt the warm lips on his and then he kisses back, feeling the wolf move onto the sofa he got in between Stiles' legs and deepen the kiss, the teen moaned and let Derek's hands wonder under his shirt and along his skin, making him shiver,

"D...Derek!" Stiles moaned as he felt the wolf pulled his shirt up and over his head and nip along his collar bone "Uaaah gods don't stop." The teen moaned louder as Derek licked the heated skin.

Stiles pulled Derek's shirt over his head, as more clothe clothes joined the pile on the floor the more, until the teen was naked and blushing as he looked up at the muscle bound hot wolf "Derek I've never done this before?" he tells him as he touched his chest

"It's okay I will take care of you." He whispered as he kissed his again "Just relax Stiles." He tells him as he pushed a wet finger inside of the teen, Stiles winced a little as the fingers moved in deeper into him; Derek leaned his head down and nipped along his shoulder and neck getting another long moan out of him

"I...Is this going to be a onetime thing?" Stiles mange to get out

"God I hope not." Derek responded as pushed another finger into him

"Ahh!" Stiles cried out, slowly Derek pumped the fingers into him over and over stretching him as he went along and adding more fingers until there was 4 inside of him stretching him wide, Stiles' cock was hard and weeping on his stomach and he was sure he would cum right there if Derek kept pressing his fingers into his sweet spot as he mouthed at his shoulder "D...Derek I'm going to cum." He moaned into his ear.

Hearing those words fall from the teen's lips, he pulled his fingers out of him before lined himself up with Stiles' hole; he covered his cock in lots of lube and slowly entered into the teen AHHHH HOLY FUCKING GOD!" He cried out as the wolf's cock buried itself deep inside of him, Derek stilled and watched the teen moan and writhe on the sofa and he hadn't even moved yet, Derek rubbed his hips and kissed him

"Relax." He tells him, Stiles open his eyes and looks at him

"I love you." The teen said, Derek smiled and warped his arms around him and hiked Stiles' legs higher and nuzzled his neck

"I love you to." He whispered as he started to moved out slowly leaving the tip of his member in Stiles, a long heavenly moan as he felt the cock slide out, then Derek gave a hard thrust into him and right into Stiles' sweet spot making him cry out and arched his back pressing their chests together.

Derek piston his hips into Stiles who held onto him for dear life as Derek took him on the sofa, the teen cried out and arched his back as moved his body with Derek's body the best he could, there was a growl from Derek that sent shiver though his body as felt his climax coming and he started clawing at Derek's arms and back, Derek shifted into his wolf form thrust got heaver and faster as he went back to mouthing at the youth's neck, just as Stiles was on tipping point Derek sunk his teeth into the pale skin of his crook of the shoulder and neck, Stiles lets out a scream of pleasure as he came in between him and Derek stomach his nails buried themselves into Derek's shoulders, the wolf felt the teen's muscle tighten painfully around him and he soon came deep inside of him.

Derek warped his arms around Stiles and pulled a blanket over them and licked the teen's neck, Stiles nuzzled his chest falling asleep on Derek's heart beats. The bite took which made Derek happy; the wolf could smell the illness and death was gone "Well that was a wonderful show." Derek looked up to see Peter standing there looking at them

"How long were you there for?" he growled

"Welllllll I came in as you were putting the blanket over him." Peter smirked

"Sure you did." Derek said as he watches him, leave the room he warped himself tighter around Stiles and held him closer

"Peter's a twat." Stiles said sleepily.


End file.
